Sarah vs Finding Her Beach
by David Carner
Summary: It's been seven years since she asked him to kiss her on that beach. She's there waiting just like she is every year, but is this the year he doesn't shown up. From the Sarah vs Finding Her Nerd universe of chuckquinn


A/N: January 27, 2012. The last episode. In less than three weeks it will be 7 years. I had to do something, you know me. Thanks to chuckquinn for letting me play in his universe (he's still a butthead).

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck legally, but I'm doing all I can to help everyone remember these crazy kids.

* * *

 _Kiss Me Chuck_

It had been 7 years since she uttered those words, in this spot. She sighed. As each year went by she found that it was getting more difficult to come back to this place. Her life had changed so much. She was sure the woman that sat here that day couldn't believe where she'd ended up. The adventures, the struggles, her life forever changed. While this beach meant everything, in the grand scheme of things it had just been a bump on her road of life. Her last mission, the sneaking, the tears and heartbreak as she distracted her mark and her partner acquired the items to complete the mission. She thought she'd never been so exhausted from a mission in her life. She smiled. She thought she was exhausted, but then, then her partner had given her that look and she found she had more energy than she knew what to do with.

She felt a presence beside her. "This seat taken?" She looked up at the warm chocolate eyes that seemed like it had been forever since she had seen. After all these years, it still did things to her.

"Yep, I'm saving it for my partner, who always has my back."

Chuck stood there, nodding. He put his hands in his pocket and looked out over the ocean. "You trust your partner?" he asked softly.

"I do," she replied.

"I'm glad to hear it," Chuck replied, not looking down, just looking at the ocean. "When's your next mission?"

"No idea, it's been a little over a month since the last one ended, but the prep beforehand, and then the actual execution…phew."

"So tell me the truth, you nearly didn't come today, did you?"

"No…." She replied honestly. "No, I nearly didn't." She looked up at him. "Life has gotten…hectic and I while I know this day is important to you, and me…" she looked away.

"We've both moved on since then," Chuck said softly. Sarah nodded. "I've gotta get home. There's a client coming by in a bit."

"Oh, booked all day?"

"Yeah, six meetings in a row, all scheduled at my house."

"Well, I gotta go, meet my partner."

"Sure," Chuck said softly. "Sarah…I don't think we should do this next year."

She looked up at him, and nodded. Chuck turned and left Sarah sitting on the beach.

-ooooo-

Chuck was in the living room, preparing for his meeting. He was dressed in his favorite black suit and tie. He had just finished turning down the lights and lighting the candles when the doorbell rang. He walked over and opened the door. The woman in front of him had on a black trench coat, long black hair, and black sunglasses that hid most of her face.

She raised the glasses, and looked him up and down, a smirk covering her face. "Nice," she said as she put a hand on his shoulder, and pushed him inside, shutting the door behind her. She grabbed him by the jacket lapel, spun him and pinned him against the door. His lips quickly found hers and he noticed that his coat was being removed and he decided to quickly catch up. His hands made their way to the tied belt of the trench coat. He untied it, and manage to push it open. His hands slid in feeling something silky smooth and but she was all but naked underneath. He stopped, stepped back, and his breath hitched. She shucked off the trench coat, grabbed the wig, and sent it flying. She stood before him in lavendar lingerie and a see through slip.

She spun around slowly. "See anything you like?"

"I don't see much of anything," Chuck replied. "What exactly do you think is going to happen here, missy?" A grin covered his face.

"Chuck," Sarah replied, her voice dripping with honey. "If you don't know what's going to happen here, I'm not doing something right."

"Gotta see your partner, huh?" he asked, a the grin changing to a smirk.

She bounced a shoulder. "What about your meetings all day?" she asked, a matching smirk on hers.

"Oh, they're booked, a Jenny Burton, then an Ilana Truffaut, then Katie O'Connell, I hear she's a wildcat."

"Rwrrr," Sarah replied, making a claw with her hand and swipping at him.

"Then a Rebecca Franco, a Mrs. Charles Charles."

"Chuck," she said, a hand against her chest, trying to appear aghast. "A married woman?"

Chuck shrugged. "What can I say, I attract a certain type." His smile softened and there was something more tender in his eyes. "But my favorite appointment, it's with a S. Bartowski this evening."

"And her three kids," Sarah added.

"And _our_ three kids," Chuck added.

"Chuck," Sarah began, in her best Sasha Banacheck impersonation. "Take me to you room and make mad, passionate sex to me."

"No," Chuck replied leaning in, their noses nearly touching. "I'm going to take you to _our_ room and make love to you until you don't know your name."

Sarah squeaked. She couldn't even form words…for at least an hour.

-ooooo-

Sarah was running her hand over his chest when her stomach rumbled. "You're insatiable," Chuck muttered. He found his watch and looked at it. "And nothing if not consistent." He rolled away, grabbed his robe, and headed out of the bed room as someone knocked on the door. Chuck came in a few minutes later with a bag, her eyes growing from the smell.

"You didn't," she asked, her mouth dropped open.

Chuck looked a little hurt. "Please, it's me." He opened the bag and peered inside. "Three burgers, medium rare, extra pickles."

"Did you get yourself anything?" she asked, swiping the bag from Chuck, leaving him standing there with his mouth open. She grinned at him and patted the bed. He took his robe off and dove back in.

"So, about our last mission…"

"Oh, God," she moaned. Chuck looked over and she had taken a bite of the sandwich. She tried to look a little embarrassed mid-chew, but she really didn't. "We have got to find someone to watch the kids while we Christmas shop next time. That was crazy. Me having to distract them and then you having to buy the presents while they weren't watching."

Chuck shrugged. "I don't know, it was kinda fun." She turned to him, a look of love on her face.

"You never stop amazing me, Chuck."

"You're pretty amazing yourself," Chuck replied.

"Well, you better eat up, you have a long day of appointments," she said, quite proud of herself.

"Did you really think I'd forget what today was?" Chuck asked her, seriousness in his voice.

"Chuck, yeah, because I nearly did, and not because it's not important, it's just another day in our life, our love," Sarah replied. "We have three beautiful children, this home, and each other. It was a bad time in our life, and it will always remind me we will fight for each other, but there are so many important days in our lives. The day we met, the day you fought half of the United States to bring me the cure for that thing I got poisoned with before our wedding."

"The day you tore through Thailand singlehandedly."

She shrugged. "It was more like three, and Morgan and Casey were there." He looked at her, and she just shrugged again. "What, they had my man and I was gonna get him back." He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "But that's what I'm saying, it's important and I don't want to forget it, but with everything else in our lives, it's just another day in the Chuck and Sarah story."

"I really think you should get top billing," Chuck answered honestly.

"You are such a nerd."

"Dork," Chuck replied.

She shook her head. "I'm married to a man-child."

"Yep," Chuck replied. He reached over and took the bag away from her.

"There's more food in there," she protested.

"Oh, I know," he said with a waggle of his eyebrow. "I know."

"Do I have to earn it?" she asked, with a coy look.

Chuck shivered. "You best be on that beach next year."

"You best check your calendar and see how many appointments you have," Sarah replied. "I love you, Chuck."

"Love you, Sarah…partner."

She grabbed a hold of his shorter than she liked hair. "Yeah, you are my partner," she said softly. "Always have been, always will. Now quiet, mamma has a burger to earn." Then she shrugged. "Or don't be."

"Oh boy!"

* * *

A/N: For those of you wondering, I am chuckquinn, it was a secondary account I created to try some things that were different for me at the time. The universe I used is Sarah vs Finding Her Nerd. Seven years, and it still feels like yesterday. Thanks for reading. I'm glad you're here, and no, I'm not going anywhere. Til next time.

DC


End file.
